Pajama Party
by carpe bagel
Summary: “They say if you dream of someone, then they’re dreaming of you, too.” She laughed, “Then Edward’s gonna be dreaming of me every night for a long, long time.” :Edwin, Songfic, post-CoS.


_**A/N: I'll make this quick. This is a post-CoS Edwin Songfic. I know the first bit may seem a bit like Elrincest, but trust me, it's not. I don't own FMA or the lyrics.

* * *

**_

_When you just can't sleep, and you're sick of counting the sheep_

In the middle of the night, Alphonse woke up to a thud. Yawning, the young man sat up and rubbed his eyes, and absentmindedly walked out of his room. Peering down the hallway, he saw none other than his brother, Edward, throwing pillows across the room, wearing nothing but his light blue boxers and a white undershirt. Alphonse sighed. "Can't sleep again, Brother?" It wasn't much of a question—Alphonse knew the answer, anyway.

Edward sighed. "This insomnia is killing me," he said, throwing another pillow. He tried to lie down on the couch again, but nothing seemed to make him comfortable anymore.

"You know, maybe it's not you who's restless, Brother, maybe it's your heart." Alphonse said, approaching the couch where his older brother was sitting. His brother scoffed.

"Don't give me that crap, Al. I'm fine." He replied sharply. Alphonse sighed, this wasn't going to go far. His brother's hands patted around the couch for another pillow, but he had already thrown them all.

"I doubt it. You've barely been getting any sleep for the past three weeks. And you know when it started?" Edward sighed.

"When my automail needed to be oiled," he and Alphonse said in unison—Edward had heard the same speech for the past week. Alphonse laughed lightly.

"I think you're missing someone, Brother, and I think we both know who that is." And with that, Edward's younger brother went back into his room to fall asleep once more.

Edward sighed. _Maybe he's right…_ he thought to himself,_ Maybe I am missing her, just a little._ He sprawled out on the couch, shifting to try and find a comfortable position. He lifted up his right arm, examining the automail. He sighed. The last thing he did before he fell asleep was make a flex his fingers, reminding himself about what a good job Winry had done on his arm.

_The sunlight in your head just won't let you put the days to bed_

It was a late night in Resembool, and like the nights before, Winry hadn't been sleeping. She was working on her latest model of automail, and quite possibly, her best. Her welding mask was on her face, a blue torch meshing the pieces together. She never noticed Granny Pinako standing in the door's frames, smoking her pipe. The old woman took the pipe out of her mouth, placing her free hand on her hip. "You haven't pulled this many all-nighters since you were making Edward his new arm, all those years ago."

At first, it didn't seem like Winry had heard her grandmother, but seconds later she turned the torch off, and slowly turned around. She pulled the mask above her head. "So?" she challenged.

"So I think you're missing him," Pinako said, not bothering to sugar-coat it. Winry laughed—though if you listened hard enough, you would find it was more like a cry—and put her hands on her hips. "That's a lie," she said, "And you and I both know it."

"You've got to be kidding me!" her grandmother nearly yelled, awakening Den, who was sleeping in the room over. "You're head over heals for that boy! And we both know that there's only one person who has a remote chance of wearing that arm right there, and that's Edward Elric!" And with that, Pinako put the pipe back in her mouth and walked out of the room, leaving Winry with her thoughts.

Not wanting to deal with her emotions, the blue-eyed girl put her materials away. She did need to sleep. She climbed up the stairs that led to her bedroom, and changed into her pajamas—not that they were much different than what she was wearing at that moment.

She tossed an oversized t-shirt over her working clothes and sat on the edge of her bed.

Winry sighed. She knew her granny was right. She knew she is, always was, and always will be in love with Edward Elric.

The last thing she thought about before she slipped into unconsciousness was about how she missed her best friend.

_Pick a place to meet, in pajamas and bare feet_

Edward had found himself alone in the streets of Munich. He wasn't used to it being that empty, as he had never been on the streets at night. A cool breeze chilled him to the bone, and that was when he realized that he was in his pajamas: a simple undershirt and boxers. The man started rubbing his forearms for warmth. "Damnit.." he cursed under his breath, "Why is Munich so damn cold?"

He could see his breath. He began walking around the town, trying to find his apartment. His efforts were in vain, however—The roads had been twisted and tangled, and all of the streets ended where they began. Cold and tired, he sighed in defeat and sat on the sidewalk. He curled up, pulling his feet into his arms, and realized he was bare foot, as well. _As if it can get any worse..._ he said to himself, hoping that he would wake up from this horrible dream.

That was when he heard a strangely familiar voice calling his name.

_On a moonlit street, move me to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

"Where's the damn blanket…?" Winry mumbled sleepily, shifting on the surface where she had resided. She reached down to pull her blanket up, but it wasn't there. Peeking one eye open, Winry examined where she was. This wasn't her bed. Hell, this wasn't even her house! Winry was lying sideways on the cold cobblestone street.

Scared, she picked herself up and stood upright. She didn't recognize where she was—this place was nothing like Amestris. She moved her hands up and down her arms, watching her breath float away with the sudden gust of wind. Winry started walking, hoping to find someone, anyone. She was alone in a strange place—what a way to start her morning.

Somehow, she found herself on a street where she could finally see. Her blue eyes widened in realization. She would recognize that golden hair anywhere. "Edward!" She yelled, running towards the man.

He was unresponsive, for a moment. But when she called out to him again, he finally looked up. Golden eyes met hers, and she knew it was him.

Apparently, he couldn't seem to grasp was happening in the world around, as he remained in the same position for a few seconds. His eyes widened. It was really her.

When Winry arrived in front of him, she placed a helping hand in front of his face, her eyes asking him to take it. Without hesitation, he did. As soon as Edward stood up, Winry hugged him tightly. It had been so long. Slowly, Edward, put his arms around her, and she closed her eyes and dug her face into his chest—she was actually shorter than him, now.

She could hear his heart pounding.

_Oh, the places we could go: Chicago, New York and Toronto_

Edward didn't want to move. He could feel his face heating up (though admittedly, he didn't mind—it was cold, after all). He began rubbing her back, when he heard a whisper: "I've missed you."

His eyes softened. "I've missed you, too." That's when he began to hear his arm's nuts and bolts squeaking and screeching, and Winry pulled away.

"Have you been oiling this thing?" she asked, irritation setting in her voice. He was amazed at how fast her mood changed. "We better fix this thing up, Edwar—"

"Damnit, Winry, Not now," he said. "I don't know how much longer this will last, you stupid Automail Freak, and there are some places I've always wanted to go."

Winry blinked in surprise. Something had defiantly changed her best friend. _Love…_ a voice whispered in her ear. Ignoring it, she replied with a simple "Okay."

And suddenly, they were out of the cold Munich air and in a bustling city.

Edward looked around in awe. He had never left Germany before, much less traveled to another continent. He looked down at Winry—the fact that he was taller than her made him very happy— "This," he said, gesturing all around him, "Is New York."

Winry nodded as she took in the city life. Everyone who was walking in the streets seemed to have their own plan in mind, not caring about what others were doing. The people continued on with their lives, not caring about how two people had appeared out of nowhere and onto the sidewalk. Her thoughts were interrupted when Edward spoke again. "I've never actually been to New York City. But a few friends have told me about it, but this is just…" he trailed off.

"Would you two lovebugs like a ride?" asked a man operating a horse drawn carriage.

"We're not in lo…Yeah. We'd like that." said Edward. The man nodded as he helped Edward and Winry into the carriage, allowing them to sit in the cushioned seats.

The two stared in amazement and wonder, no words spoken between them.

_And if it starts to snow, we can hop a train to Mexico_

Somehow, Edward's hands met up with Winry's during their moments—or minutes, neither of them could tell how much time had passed—of silence. The only thing the two heard were each other's breaths and the melodic tapping of the horse's hooves, both tuned out to all the other noise of the world around them. They didn't even notice it had began to snow until Edward glanced at Winry. Her blonde hair looked as if it had been bleached, as snow had covered nearly every strand. Her eyelashes were encrusted with tiny flakes, and her breathing was heavy and even. Edward laughed.

Opening one eye, Winry met his eyes, which were shining in amusement. "What?" she asked.

"You're face," he said, still laughing. He took his hand—the free one, of course—and dusted some snowflakes off her hair.

Winry scoffed. "Likes yours is much different." She began lifting her hand out of Edward's when she looked down to see their fingers entwined. She hesitated, and took her other hand to shake the snow off of Edward. "I thought we were going to get out of the cold, anyway," she said.

"I thought we were," Edward explained, "But I didn't know New York was so damn cold."

And in a heartbeat, the cold air was replaced with an ocean breeze.

_Where we'll sleep on the beach, with blankets made of leaves from palm trees_

Edward looked at the world around him. It was very different from New York—there were no cities, or buildings, for that matter, to be seen. He could only see the blue ocean, which appeared to run on forever.

"Where are we now?" Winry asked curiously. Edward laughed lightly.

"I don't actually know," He replied, and paused before adding on, "But I like it here."

They could both smell the salty sea air and hear the waves tumbling on each other. Glancing up to Edward, Winry realized that beads of fluid were falling down his cheeks. "Edward?" she asked. "Are you…_crying?_" She almost broke down in laughter. Quickly, he wiped his cheeks. He grunted. "Do you really think I changed _that_ much?" he asked accusingly, "It's just the melted snow." He smiled. "Look, it's on you too."

Winry wiped her cheeks to find water on her hands. She laughed.

A minute went by with the two standing, then five, then ten. Finally, they lied down on their backs in the sand, Edward's arms around Winry's shoulder, both staring at the starlit night. "I can't believe this," Edward said, "I'm sleeping and I'm still tired!"

Winry laughed lightly. "Yeah…" she said, remembering her sleepless nights back home. "I haven't been getting enough sleep, lately."

Edward shifted and looked into Winry's eyes. "Me neither…" he admitted, Alphonse's words echoing through his head.

_And we'll say "Let's never leave," and that's when I'll feel the sun creeping up on me_

Winry looked the scenery around her. She never knew that places like this could possibly exist in her home world, much less that it was so large. This beach was so peaceful, the only sounds she could hear were the waves crashing and Edward's heartbeat. She looked up at him, to find that he was looking at her. Startled, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Neither of them moved.

Their eyes were locked, blue meeting golden. Edward spoke first. "Winry…" his voice was barely audible, and if she wasn't so close to him she would've never heard it. "I…"

Winry finished the sentence for him. "…Love you…"

She stared into his eyes, waiting for him to reply. Slowly, his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear his voice. "Ed..ward?" She said his name, and she repeated it louder and louder. Her voice was frantic. "Edward!?" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She closed here eyes, and when she opened them again, she was in her room hugging a pillow, exactly the way she had been hugging Edward.

_I'll always wake up so confused, each time I have that dream of you_

Edward awoke just as he was falling to the ground, off the couch where he had been sleeping. _Thud._

Alphonse reluctantly got up. The sun had just risen above the rooftops of Munich, the horizon a light shade of pink. He rubbed his eyes, walking down the hallway he had walked down mere hours ago. "What is it now, Brother?" he asked the bewildered man who was lying on the floor.

Edward got up and rubbed his head, moving to the couch so he could sit down. "Nothing…" he mumbled. Though it wasn't very obvious, his younger brother could tell that he was dazed.

Alphonse laughed lightly. "I doubt it," he said. "How'd you sleep?" Edward rested his hand on the couch's armrest. He sighed.

"Good, actually, great," Alphonse was listening intently. "I had a dream, a dream about…"

"Winry," Alphonse finished. Edward nodded. "And this is going to sound stupid, but it was like she was really there.

Alphonse put a hand around his brother's shoulder. "Strange things happen in this world, Brother. Maybe she was really there, maybe she wasn't. But you shouldn't worry about it, Brother. . " And with that, he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Edward took a deep breath. He was going to find a way back to Amestris, no matter how long it would take.

_So if you dreamt of me too, does that mean we dreamt the same dream?_

Winry sat at the edge of her bed, the pillow she was hugging in her lap. She sighed. Had it really been all a dream? Crestfallen, she walked out of her bedroom and was greeted by Den. "Sleep well, Den?" she asked her dog, "'Cause I did…"

Her dog escorted her down the stairs, only to find her Granny Pinako waiting for her. Winry took a deep breath before saying, "You were right, Granny."

Pinako looked up, taking the pipe out of her mouth. "I always am," she said, her coice filled with humor, "But most people could've guessed. The way you perked up at the mention of his name." Winry nodded.

"I dreamed of him last night," she started, "It was like he was right there with me the entire time."

Pinako looked in her granddaughter's eyes, only to see longing in her gaze. She shook her head a little, this girl had fallen hard for this boy, and she wasn't going to pick herself up. "The boy's gonna come back," Pinako said, watching Winry's head perk up, "He's gonna find a way to come back, and come back for you."

Winry sighed. "I hope so," she said, before adding, "They say if you dream of someone, then they're dreaming of you, too." She laughed, "Then Edward's gonna be dreaming of me every night for a long, long time."

* * *

_**A/N: I have a feeling I characterized both Edward and Winry so badly… Let me know if that's the case, 'kay? ^-^;;**_

_**The song I used this time was 'Pajama Party' by Swimming With Dolphins, making this my second songfic using their AHMAZING lyrics. Go listen to that song nowplz.**_

_**Anyway, please review leaving questions, comments, feedback, critique, why you like it, why you hate it, etc. Even leave a flame if you have to.**_


End file.
